Oh My God, Really ?
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Léo s'interroge. Lui dire ou pas ? Il avait la confiance d'Ezio et la réciproque était vraie, alors tout perdre pour une histoire de fantasmes sur fond de décryptage de vieux parchemins… Non merci. Et pour tout arranger le concerné débarque - Slash Ezio/Léo
1. Leo's Side, I

_Wouuuh, et voilà mon entrée fracassante sur le fandom d'AC ! (et dire qu'en une semaine chrono je vais presque finir le 1 et le 2, ah lala ...) Mais bon, ça on s'en fiche. Je vous présente donc humblement mon petit questionnement bête sur Léonardo et Ezio, le fait que ce dernier soit Assassin et ce que Léo sait/suppose/Déduit des pages du Codex qu'il traduit. Et les sentiments qu'il a pour Ezio (oh ouiiii). Dooonc :_

**Crédits : Merci Ubisoft, sans qui Ezio ne serait pas le nymphomane hétéro qu'on connaît (euh, pardon, le séducteur) et donc, qui ne m'appartient pas. De même que Léo et l'univers du Jeu.**

_Voilà, je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture !_

_Nemuri no Rori_

* * *

><p>Léonardo da Vinci avait toujours fabriqué toutes sortes de choses. Depuis très longtemps. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours voulu tout essayer, trouvant là des mystères qui n'attendaient que d'être résolus : les sciences et les mathématiques au service de causes plus complexes encore, <em>les inventions.<em> Pourtant, les choses qu'il pensait semblaient presque trop en avance sur son temps. Comme s'il entrevoyait un futur relativement lointain, mais tentait tout de même de le matérialiser sous formes d'objets. Le futur, l'avenir, les découvertes, c'était justement ce qui le fascinait. Et même si cette passion-là était majeure, il aimait aussi des arts anciens et nobles comme la peinture et l'architecture, la sculpture et les systèmes de cryptages. C'était selon lui un juste équilibre qu'il s'efforçait de respecter, et qui lui donnait quelque peu confiance en lui, sa grande timidité étant son cauchemar personnel.

Mais le jour où Ezio Auditore da Firenze, second fils de ses vénérés premiers mécènes Giovanni et Maria Auditore da Firenze, franchit sa porte, il découvrit que le passé et ses mystères avaient des secrets bien plus intéressants que ses envies d'inventeur. Ce jeune noble avait dix-sept tout juste et venait chercher en compagnie de sa mère des tableaux que cette dernière avait commandé pour leur manoir de Florence. Il découvrit alors quelqu'un de grognon, un peu désagréable et très légèrement de mauvaise foie, mais tellement charmant et impulsif qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela qu'il lui traduisait les pages étranges et manuscrites qu'Ezio rapportait de ses voyages et des aventures. Chaque fois c'était complexe et joliment orchestré, mais lui les décryptait aisément découvrant en ces écrits une source de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné : des armes, des indications, des plans détaillés, des instructions, des mémoires même ! C'était un véritable trésor que Léonardo aurait voulu étudier davantage, mais Ezio avait ses secrets et c'était là quelque chose que le peintre respectait pour avoir vécu des périodes sombres du temps de ses débuts. En lisant le Codex – c'était ainsi que s'appelait le fameux manuscrit – il en découvrait un peu plus sur celui-ci sans avoir à lui demander directement, au risque d'essuyer un refus… Et de le mettre en colère.

Et ses conclusions étaient tous simplement terrifiantes. Dans les pages codées, du peu qu'il en avait lu, un certain Altaïr, Maître Assassin au temps de la troisième Croisade, se serait battu afin d'arrêter l'invasion des Templiers en Terre Sainte et leur vol d'un artefact ancien et tentateur : l'Orbe d'Eden. Globalement, c'était ce qu'il en avait compris, les manuscrits arrivant dans le désordre le plus total lors des passages éclairs d'Ezio à son atelier, d'abord à Florence, puis à Venise. Mais quel rapport avec la famille Auditore et sa fin tragique ? Les mystères d'Ezio et tous ces meurtres de noble ?

Des fois, Léonardo en maudirait son génie d'avoir déjà toutes les réponses à ces questions.

Il sursauta sur place quand deux coups secs frappèrent à la porte qui pivotait déjà sur ses gonds lorsqu'il se retourna, sachant déjà que la haute et large silhouette d'Ezio approchait, encore encapuchonnée de ce grand drap blanc qu'il portait depuis quelques années déjà. Une dizaine, non ?

« Léonardo ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Avec son entrain habituel, Ezio s'approcha en jetant de légers regards autour de lui. Il passait rarement à l'atelier mais tout ça semblait l'intéresser. Au moins un peu.

« Bien, bien… » Fit-il avec flegmatisme, un peu surpris par une visite si soudaine.

Remarque, Ezio débarquait toujours à l'improviste… Mais son grand sourire et son charisme éteignaient tous les reproches que le peintre aurait pu lui faire. Il appréciait décidément Ezio plus que nécessaire, pour lui passer ainsi tout ses caprices.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur le visage dudit capricieux qui s'approcha.

« Tout va _vraiment_ bien ? » Insista-t-il avec une pointe d'autorité.

Ses grands yeux bruns se plantèrent dans ceux de Léonardo qui finit par détourner le regard en se mettant à ranger légèrement son bureau.

« Oui oui, tout va bien », lui assura-t-il en se tournant finalement vers lui. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

La mine inquiète d'Ezio fut bientôt remplacée par une moue réjouie qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : encore une page de ce fameux Codex. Et lorsque le jeune homme sortit l'un de ces rouleaux de sa sacoche, Léonardo faillit hurler malgré son apparente curiosité. A croire qu'il ne servait qu'à décoder des manuscrits d'un vieil Assassin datant de près de quatre siècle. Merci du cadeau, vraiment !

Il le lui arracha presque des mains, le félicitant de sa trouvaille, puis lui tourna le dos en se mettant au travail.

« Il y en a encore beaucoup ? » Se risqua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Ezio se renfrogna un peu, comme le peintre s'y attendait. Oh non, aujourd'hui ne serait pas le grand jour de la vérité, pas vrai ?

« Il m'en reste encore trois à trouver, après j'en aurais terminé avec cette quête… »

Léonardo aurait parié que ça le soulageait de ne plus venir. Puis il se fustigea pour avoir pensé une chose pareille : n'avait-il pas au moins son amitié ? Ezio l'avait aidé et secouru, toujours aimable et avait même mis sa vie en danger lors de leur périple en Romagne pour sauver la sienne. Ou alors était-ce par pitié ? Si c'était le cas, inutile de revenir. Léonardo était peut-être timide, mais pas question de se laisser mener par le bout du nez par ce jeune crétin qui se croyait sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter, si Ezio était vraiment hypocrite avec lui.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Insista une nouvelle fois Ezio en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau juste à côté de lui.

Le cœur de Léonardo fit un bon et long et chaud frisson traversa son corps, démarrant dans son dos pour remonter jusqu'à ses doigts et continuer jusqu'à sa tête, s'arrêtant alors qu'un long bourdonnement envahissait ses oreilles et qu'un poids prenait place dans sa gorge. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il eut soudain soif. Rarement lui et Ezio avait été si… Proches. Quelques trop rares accolades – la dernière datait de Florence, tout de même, et Ezio n'avait pas semblé d'avis de renouveler l'expérience lorsqu'il s'était installé à Venise dans son atelier – et des poignées de mains, mais rien de… De vraiment plus proche que cela.

« Depuis qu'on a été poursuivi dans les montagnes, tu agis… Enfin, tu es très étrange », se rattrapa Ezio en rabattant sa capuche en arrière pour passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux sombres.

Un souvenir insidieux que Léonardo avait enfoui remonta à la surface en le narguant.

_La calèche._

La fameuse calèche. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait s'envoler, ce jour-là, quand, au comble de la joie il avait vu Ezio venir s'asseoir à ses côtés pour prendre les rênes. Mais ça avait été de trop courte durée, car la course poursuite avec les cavaliers d'un certain Espagnol dont Ezio s'était attiré les foudres avait mis fin à leur discussion ainsi qu'à la promiscuité propice aux révélations qu'il y avait entre eux. Là, c'était pareil. Ezio assit sur le bureau, son très noble postérieur posé sur le bois sombre et simple mais solide qui composait le meuble, lui penché sur un manuscrit quadricentenaire et très précieux juste à côté de la personne qui accaparait ses pensées – un peu trop, d'ailleurs – prêt à le décrypter pour que tout cela finisse et qu'il puisse aller prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Parce que là, Ezio était _vraiment _trop près. Et Léonardo avait très envie de le toucher. Et pas que de façon amicale.

« Non, tu te fais des idées, je t'assure ! »

Un peu trop enjoué peut-être, songea le peintre en arborant un sourire d'excuse qui ne sembla pas convaincre le noble, qui, bras croisés, le menaçait du regard afin qu'il avoue tout.

« Puisque je te dis que tout va bien, Ezio », le rassura Léonardo en posant une main sur son épaule.

Et voilà, il avait cédé. Pourtant il s'était promis de ne jamais se laisser tenter par l'envie de toucher Ezio plus que de nécessaire, ce dernier semblait ne pas apprécier le contact d'autres personne que les femmes. Le peintre ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Oui, il l'avait bien vu, le même Ezio Auditore da Firenze, au Carnaval de Venise, allant de groupe de femmes en groupe de femmes avec un sourire charmeur pour récupérer les rubans et décrocher un masque d'or – sans doute pour aller faire Dieu sait quoi à un Bal grotesque rempli de femmes engoncées dans des corsets et fardées comme des courtisanes de petite vertu qui ne pensaient qu'à…

Léonardo soupira intérieurement et se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser ses pensées vengeresses. Critiquer ces femmes ne ferait pas rester Ezio auprès de lui plus que le temps d'un décodage de parchemin vétuste, et il n'aimait pas médire sur les gens.

« Tu vois, ça ne va pas ! » Plaisanta Ezio en décroisant les bras pour lui taper à son tour sur l'épaule. « Allez_, idiota_, dis-moi donc ce qui te passe par la tête. »

Léonardo repoussa le parchemin et songea sérieusement à s'asseoir à côté d'Ezio pour être encore plus proche de lui. Mais sa conscience le lui interdit, préférant l'amitié du jeune noble à sa haine s'il venait à apprendre les pensées cachées du peintre timoré qu'était son ami, mais se mettre face à lui alors qu'il était assis en face… Aurait été encore plus tendancieux. Finalement Léonardo s'appuya dos contre le meuble en se tournant à demi vers Ezio dont les yeux bruns étaient pleins d'interrogations se demandait-il si Léonardo allait bien, s'il avait des soucis, et si oui, lesquels étaient-ce ? Le concerné espérait ardemment que ce soit le cas, même s'il savait que le noble n'hésiterait jamais à l'aider en cas de force majeure. Et vu ses compétences… Et ce qui était décrit dans les pages fripées du Codex… Peu de gens pourraient lui faire face et survivre. Si Ezio était bien ce que Léonardo pensait qu'il était. Et sans se vanter, ses déductions – qu'elles soient mathématiques ou logiques – étaient rarement erronées.

Ezio semblait s'impatienter.

« Léonardo ? »

Cette fois, il avait l'air réellement inquiet devant le mutisme de son ami qui semblait fixer un point loin derrière lui. Il se tourna pour vérifier, l'air penaud, et ne vit rien qui aurait pu expliquer l'attitude étrange du peintre. Ezio agita sa main devant le visage de Léonardo, qui sortit de sa rêverie avec un léger sursaut, papillonnant des yeux à la recherche d'une explication.

« Ah, excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Tu disais ? »

Un léger sourire et un petit mensonge qui auraient pu décourager n'importe qui de s'élancer plus avant dans des questions plus précises et donc, plus embêtantes. Mais évidemment, Ezio allait insister, ça, Léonardo en était certain, car connaissant le caractère impétueux et impulsif d'Ezio, il n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse convenable et satisfaisante… Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup d'embêtements au final, car si Ezio ne lui faisait plus confiance, Léonardo ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir… Bon, d'accord, il exagérait peut-être un peu, là. Un peu. Mais lui avait la confiance d'Ezio et la réciproque était vraie, alors tout perdre pour une histoire de fantasmes sur fond de décryptage de vieux parchemins… Il en aurait ri s'il avait été dans une situation moins épineuse, parce qu'il sait très bien, trop bien même, qu'Ezio ne va pas tomber dans le panneau et continuer son petit interrogatoire encore quelques longues et éprouvantes minutes… Le peintre songea amèrement qu'il le connaissait trop bien.

« Léonardo. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas. »

Définitivement trop bien.

« Quand tu souris comme ça c'est que tu caches quelque chose. »

Et la réciproque semblait malheureusement vraie… Et le peintre en exultait intérieurement. Alors, comme ça, Ezio faisait attention à lui, connaissant ses manies et ses subterfuges après de si brèves rencontres, irrégulières et étalées sur presque dix années, dix longues années de mystères et de secrets ?

Léonardo s'autorisa un soupir sonore, prouvant ainsi toute son affliction.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour ne pas dire qu'il voulait plus, savoir plus, comprendre toujours plus le très grand séducteur, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, ne l'avoir qu'à lui seul sans jamais le partager avec personne, pas même une femme ? Oh oui, lui dire serait vraiment du plus bel effet. « Pardon Ezio, mais comme tu ne le sais pas encore, je vais te le dire : je veux ton corps, je veux que tu sois ma Galatée tandis que je serais Pygmalion, et… ». Et les déclarations lyriques étaient à bannir. Dès qu'il mentait, Léonardo en usait à outrance pour leurrer son interlocuteur, et quiconque le connaissait un peu ne se laissait plus prendre dans ces pièges un peu grossiers – sa mère et quelques autres amis au nombre très réduit avaient fini par découvrir ce stratagème. Et inutile de dire qu'Ezio faisait partie des « quelques amis », ce qui n'arrangeait en rien ses problèmes.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et j'ai pas mal de tableaux en retard, et j'aimerais avancer les plans de quelques machines dont j'ai eu l'idée… Mon Dieu, si seulement les journées pouvaient être plus longues, on ferait bien plus de choses, tu ne crois pas ? … Et donc, mes commanditaires sont un peu colère, tu vois ? » Bredouilla-t-il timidement.

Croiser les doigts pour que ça marche, Léonardo savait le faire et s'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'Ezio l'apercevrait, il l'aurait fait.

Mais voilà, il ne l'a pas fait.

« Tu me mens » souffla Ezio en se tournant vers lui, presque intimidant de part sa haute stature et ses larges épaules.

Léonardo se redressa, quittant le soutien du bureau sur lequel Ezio était toujours assis pour se tourner face à lui. Tant pis pour le côté tendancieux, il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent un peu. Quitte à devoir faire face à ses yeux bruns si expressifs, ses cheveux ébouriffés tirés en arrière et attachés par un lacet, son visage à la peau foncée, sa cicatrice à la lèvre, le côté anguleux de sa mâchoire, l'aura charmante qu'il dégageait en toute circonstance, le peu de sa peau que laissait entrevoir son col ouvert sur la base de son cou… Quitte à subir le supplice le plus tentateur au monde.

« Mais non ! Je tente de t'expliquer qu'un peintre a des soucis autres que ceux d'un Assassin ! Voilà ! »

. . .

Boulette.

« Euh… Enfin je voulais dire que tu me déranges un peu, là.

- …

- Ezio ?

- …

- Tu es fâché ?

- … »

Léonardo soupira et tourna le dos à son ami. Voilà, l'accord tacite qui voulait qu'il ne demande rien venait d'éclater en morceau sous ses yeux. Et _merda_, tiens.

Ezio affichait un air indescriptible, comme tracassé et à la fois très ennuyé et très très énervé par la découverte et les injonctions de Léonardo qui lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, puis partit farfouiller dans un coffre pour éviter le regard du jeune noble.

« Léonardo… »

Sentencieuse, sa voix s'élevait dans l'air comme celle d'un garde vous rappelant à l'ordre pour des broutilles. En un peu plus sérieux, quand même. Et effrayant aussi. Toujours occupé à farfouiller, Léonardo ne l'entendit pas – ou plutôt, fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu – et continua de sortir et ranger bruyamment des objets du coffre posé au fond de la salle contre un mur, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du léger craquement de la table indiquant que quelqu'un se levait, ou encore le petit cliquetis métallique de l'armure d'Ezio à chacun de ses pas, qui se rapprochait sentencieusement de lui, agenouillé devant son coffre.

Alors, évidemment, il fut relativement surpris en remarquant qu'Ezio se tenait derrière lui, penché pour mieux voir ce qu'il fabriquait, sa main posée contre le mur. Légèrement coincé, il décida de continuer à faire comme si de rien était, bougeant et triturant nerveusement des instruments de mesure, un télescope replié, des parchemins, une dague – oh, une dague ? – un compas qui n'indiquait pas le Nord, une balle, des babioles et le petit mannequin de bois que Leonardo avait remarqué sur un des étals lors de leur visite accélérée de Venise. Il allait le ranger d'un geste rageur lorsqu'il se souvint qu'Ezio était derrière lui et n'apprécierait sans doute pas cette marque de colère inutile qui risquait de casser quelque chose dont Léonardo avait eu terriblement envie… Surtout que ce petit pantin de bois était, au final, très utile pour des croquis mineurs.

Un des genoux d'Ezio tapa doucement dans ses côtes, à sa gauche.

L'excuse du jeune noble – d'ailleurs, avait-il seulement parlé ? – ne parvint pas jusqu'à ses oreilles tant il était envahi de frissons et d'une agréable chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps depuis le point de contact de leurs deux corps. La poupée de bois tremblait dans les mains de Léonardo qui la serrait aussi fort qu'il ne pouvait pour le cacher à Ezio. S'il se rendait compte des tremblements, du fait que le peintre mordait sa lèvre nerveusement et des jolies et chatoyantes couleurs qui ornaient ses joues… Mon Dieu, pourquoi ne pas avoir d'Ezio un crétin aveugle à tout sentiment ? Pour le peu que Léonardo en savait – le reste, il l'avait brillamment déduit à cause des traces et des odeurs de parfum laissés par les femmes – Ezio était un séducteur qui ne refusait jamais son lit à une jolie demoiselle. Il l'encourageait sans doute. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa lèvre à cette pensée, car même s'il n'avait jamais assisté directement à ce genre de scènes, les racontars et les rumeurs qu'il entendait dans les rues suffisaient à le convaincre que non, Ezio n'était définitivement pas un homme pour lui. Il aimait les femmes. Un peu trop, sans doute, mais les faits étaient là.

« Retourne-toi, je vais pas te manger » Plaisanta de nouveau l'Assassin.

Et il saurait reconnaître les signes, ces fameux trucs qui laissent entrevoir qu'une femme se meure de désir pour vous. Alors avec un homme, c'était à peu de chose près la même histoire, alors il ne se tournerait pas, oh non ! Et soudain Léonardo eut très envie qu'Ezio s'en aille et le laisse seul à son chagrin_. Pars, laisse-moi crever d'amour pour toi, crétin d'Assassin nymphomane et séducteur, coureur de jupon et… Pourquoi j'en viens à t'insulter ?_

Il allait forcément comprendre. Sa voix amusée et malicieuse sentait le réchauffé, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que tout ce qu'il comprenait était une blague. Ezio n'est pas bête. Au contraire, il comprend vite, analyse vite, et réagit vite. Donc, en toute logique, s'il s'enfuit dans les deux secondes et ne rien plus jamais… A part pour ses foutus feuilles jaunes… Soit il fait comme si de rien était et on en reparle plus jamais.

Connaissait le caractère impulsif d'Ezio, ce serait plus un truc du genre…

« A moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse… »

De CE genre là, oui.

…

Attendez une minute, il a vraiment dit ça ? Léonardo se secoua. Non, sérieusement ?

« Léo… »

Et maintenant un sobriquet ridicule ? C'est officiel, Léonardo da Vinci peut rêver éveillé ! Non, non. Ezio aime les femmes, il ne doit pas savoir, Ezio aime les femmes, il sait, et… _Oh Mon Dieu ! _


	2. Ezio's Side, II

Cette fois, ce sera la bonne. Oui définitivement la bonne.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze – et avec un nom à rallonge pareil, difficile de l'oublier – faisait les cent pas dans la cour devant l'atelier de son ami et… Ami de longue date, Léonardo da Vinci, artiste notoire et inventeur invétéré. Et très bon décodeur de pages codées.

D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'Ezio était là, car dans sa sacoche se trouvait une page de ce fameux Codex que son oncle et son défunt père avaient commencé à décrypter, sans trop de résultat jusqu'à présent. Et depuis, le nombre de pages s'étaient accrues au fil des missions, si bien que le manuscrit de son ancêtre était presque entièrement rassemblé à la villa, épinglée sur l'un des murs du bureau. Plus que trois pages après celle-ci, et sa quête serait enfin terminée. Altaïr, son armure et ses énigmes commençaient d'ailleurs à le lasser… Avec ses objectifs de vengeance et les missions qui pleuvaient de toutes parts – Lorenzo et Antonio, pour ne citer qu'eux – retrouver les parchemins écornés de son ancêtre était un peu passé à la trappe, ou très vite expédié… Ce qui expliquait en partie le fait qu'il n'en ait réuni que vingt-sept pages en une dizaine d'années.

Voici donc, à la base, ce qui le poussait à rendre visite à Léonardo. Pourquoi n'entrait-il pas, dans ce cas ?

« Raaah, _merda_ ! Je vais jamais y arriver… »

L'après midi était déjà avancé lorsqu'il avait décidé de passer voir le peintre en coup de vent – par mesure de sécurité - pour lui demander de traduire le manuscrit – ce qui prenait rarement plus d'une quinzaine de minutes, voire une heure quand le cryptage était complexe – et ça faisait quelques longues minutes qu'il tournait en rond non loin de la porte close de son atelier. Et il voulait entrer. Sérieusement. Seulement, parfois, il avait besoin de calmer un peu ses ardeurs avant d'entrer et de trouver Léonardo en train de ranger, peindre, ou dessiner, pour réprimer une très forte envie de lui bondir au cou pour l'embrasser sauvagement et poursuivre sur le tapis – ou la table, la nappe serait sans doute plus confortable – histoire que le grondement qui battait dans son corps, s'agitant comme un démon, s'arrête de brailler comme un tordu et de s'agiter comme le diable dès qu'il était dans la même pièce que Léonardo.

Tout ceci pour dire qu'Ezio préférait remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant d'entrer, surtout qu'à présent, un second problème venait s'ajouter à ses soucis de « il fait chaud, nan ? » Léonardo était un très bon ami – et si l'Assassin s'écoutait, il serait bien plus que ça – mais avec le peu de temps libre qu'il avait, le rencontrer deviendrait bien plus compliqué… Son métier ne lui permettait pas de s'établir ailleurs que dans la petite villa familiale de Toscane. Et il y rentrait pourtant si peu… Alors voir Léonardo qui habitait à présent à Venise, ça tiendrait bientôt de la fiction pure et dure. Et Ezio se disait ça à chaque fois qu'il allait voir le peintre, se promettant que cette fois, il cèderait à ses envies et avouerait ses sentiments à Léonardo. Enfin, ses sentiments… Ses désirs plus tôt… Parce qu'entre hommes et femmes, il ne faisait pas vraiment la différence, du moment que le morceau lui plaisait et que chacun des deux parti était décidé à prendre son pied, peu importe. Même s'il admettait volontiers que c'était plus souvent des femmes – aimer des hommes est relativement mal vu, alors faire l'amour avec…

« Bon… »

La nuit commençait quand même à tomber, et demain il devait être levé à l'aube, histoire de rejoindre le Palais de la Soie par les toits sans se faire agresser par des archers postés ici et là sur sa route qui auraient pu le ralentir et sonner l'alerte – une poursuite matinale, non merci, surtout quand on dort peu – alors Ezio tenta rapidement de se convaincre que c'était bon, que ce serait vite fini… Malheureusement. Le noble se fustigea et avança jusqu'à la porte, alors que la place devenait peu à peu déserte. Il prit une grande inspiration, son courage à deux mains, et alla frapper deux coups secs, comme à son habitude. Il ouvrit et trouva Léonardo dans la pièce, visiblement en train de ranger. Il enchaina sur ses habituelles paroles de salutation tandis que Léonardo s'approchait, un peu plus flegmatique que d'habitude, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Depuis quand Léo n'était-il pas intéressé par le Codex et ses secrets ?

« Tout va _vraiment_ bien ? »

Oui, voir Léonardo si poussif et mou était décidément une vision très nouvelle et très inquiétante dont Ezio tentait de comprendre l'origine avec une certaine anxiété. Il planta son regard dans celui du peintre, trop bleu, si bleu… Pas tout à fait comme le ciel, mais presque comme le bleu dont Venise était si fière, quoique ses yeux à lui étaient trop clairs et lumineux. Peut-être comme l'eau de Venise alors ? D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Ezio songea sérieusement à emmener Léonardo faire un tour en gondole en sa compagnie, lui qui sortait si peu… Avec amertume, l'Assassin songea que ce serait là une maigre excuse pour se servir ainsi du peintre et le jeter après usage comme une fiole poison vide… Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Lui adorerait que ce soit différent ! Pouvoir le voir chaque jour durant sans avoir à se soucier de débilités comme des femmes ou des meurtres sans importance en attendant de ferrer le bon poisson…

Poisson, eau. Voilà qu'on en revenait aux yeux du beau Léonardo. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué et un peu perdu, ce qui donnait à son visage un air fragile et vulnérable, si bien qu'en cet instant Ezio n'avait qu'une seule envie : le réconforter, lui servir de confident, d'épaule même s'il savait que ça, ça resterait de l'ordre du fantasme. Mais le peintre détourna son regard bien trop vite, avant que le noble n'ait pu boire toute l'étendue de ses yeux couleur océan. Il semblait agité et rangeait légèrement son bureau déjà bien en ordre, signe de son trouble…. Puis il finit par relever les yeux vers lui avec un air légèrement coupable qui finit par faire sourire Ezio.

« Oui oui, tout va bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Oh non, ce n'était pas rien, mais le noble décida de ne pas l'embêter tout de suite avec cette histoire, et lui tendit le parchemin roulé dont Léonardo se saisit avec une certaine brusquerie qui n'était pas non plus à son habitude. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Etrange, ce n'était pas lui pourtant qui voulait à tout prix faire quelque chose d'assez gênant avant de décider de ne pas le faire, justement ? Et ce léger flottement était propice à ce genre de révélations, mais disons que le dos de Léonardo, caché par sa cape rouge, constituait une intéressante diversion dont Ezio se délecta avec ravissement, ses yeux glissant sur la silhouette fébrile et petite du peintre.

Il était juste parfait.

Mille fois mieux que les courtisanes de l'autre jour. La cape épousait son dos courbé avec légèreté, donnant des formes vagues à ses hanches et ses fesses, rendant son corps plus large et imposant qu'il ne l'était vraiment, car Léonardo était assez maigre, et Ezio le savait pour avoir partagé plusieurs accolades avec lui – une seule, en réalité. Son corps était frêle et petit, comme un trésor. Quelque chose qu'Ezio avait envie de garder jalousement et pour lui seul, sans jamais partager… Pourtant, c'était de loin celui qui en avait vu le moins. Que savait-il du peintre, au fond ? Qu'il peignait et que c'était un inventeur et un bricoleur génial qui avait su réparer la lame secrète ?

« Il y en a encore beaucoup ? »

La question lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Il aurait voulu répondre que non, que tout ça durerait aussi longtemps que Léo le souhaiterait. Pourtant non, ça se finirait un jour, malheureusement… Finalement, il se risqua à répondre par la vérité, conscient que le petit chiffre à annoncer ne serait pas du meilleur effet.

« Il m'en reste encore trois à trouver, après j'en aurais terminé avec cette quête… »

La réponse claqua dans l'air comme la question. Léonardo ne répondit pas, se contentant de décoder la page du Codex, tandis qu'Ezio cherchait un indice qui aurait pu lui donner l'état d'esprit du peintre. Enervé, en colère d'être ainsi traité comme un pinceau usagé ? Ou alors heureux que cet idiot qu'il était s'en aille sans un bruit, comme un bon assassin, et arrête enfin de l'importuner ? Mais rien, vraiment rien. Habituellement Léonardo était un hôte poli – et au-delà de ça, il s'énervait rarement contre les gens, car d'un naturel timide, ce qu'Ezio avait bien compris lors de leurs nombreuses rencontres – et ne se laissait pas aller à ignorer des invités.

Non, c'était autre chose, songea Ezio en s'approchant de son ami. Son côté impulsif lui ordonna pratiquement de retourner Léo et de l'embrasser fougueusement, histoire de sonder les sentiments de son ami, et ce peu importait son état d'esprit ou qu'il fut en colère pour des broutilles. Mais son côté joueur lui susurra quelque chose de bien plus alléchant : le tenter. Si Léonardo avait des problèmes ce n'était certainement pas dû à une connaissance extérieure, oh non… Le peintre sortait trop rarement pour ça. Mais c'était quelqu'un, sinon, il lui aurait parlé des quelques bêtises l'ennuyant dès sa première phrase… Et la façon dont le rouleau lui avait été arraché des mains titillait sa curiosité. Oh, et puis pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? Il ne restait que trois pages ! Et peut-être qu'elles arriveraient toute en même temps dans le bureau de Léonardo, pour décryptage, après quoi tout serait définitivement enterré entre eux, s'il y avait un « eux »… Ezio décida donc d'un stratagème.

Lentement et d'une façon assez… Tendancieuse, il s'approcha de la table et s'assit à la frontière d'un des coudes de Léonardo, croisant les bras pour faire saillir davantage son col et donc ce qu'il savait être une arme fatale : son corps trop peu dévoilé. Parce qu'il faut bien que les vêtements servent à quelque chose, pas vrai ?

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Garder le cap de la conversation, surtout. Pour qu'il ne se sente pas pris au piège et morde à l'hameçon, comme une pucelle qu'on attire avec de belles promesses… Sans lui dire qu'au final, ça fera assez mal. Ezio faillit ricaner en songeant à Cristina, la première qu'il l'avait tentée ainsi… La pauvre aristocrate s'était laissée prendre comme une… Comme une pucelle, tiens.

« Depuis qu'on a été poursuivi dans les montagnes, tu agis… Enfin, tu es très étrange »

Enlever sa capuche d'un mouvement étudié et surtout bien insister sur le fait que la balade aurait sans doute put tourner différemment… Et surtout, surtout, lui faire remarquer que son comportement a changé. Le piège était désormais en place. Si Léonardo était gêné et fuyait grâce à des mensonges, victoire. Sinon, Ezio le prenait sur la table ici et maintenant, et au diable les foutus principes et lois qui l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il voulait… N'était-il pas Assassin, après tout ? Le profil clair et lisse de Léo eut l'affreuse idée de le distraire à ce moment précis. Ses cheveux d'un blond sombre encadrant son visage, son nez, sa peau blanche, ses yeux délavés, sa bouche fine et rose… Là encore, son côté impulsif vibra au son de cet appel vivant au viol, mais Ezio se retint. Pas question que son plan capote pour une stupide pulsion qu'il assouvirait au bout de la conversation quelqu'en soit le résultat.

« Non, tu te fais des idées, je t'assure ! »

Mais bien sûr, songea Ezio en mettant toute sa force de conviction dans son regard pour que le peintre lui avoue tout et cesse enfin ce regard juste divin qu'il arborait maintenant.

« Puisque je te dis que tout va bien, Ezio… »

Dieu ce qu'il aimait quand Léonardo prononçait son nom. Il vibrait dans sa bouche comme jamais il n'avait sonné entre les lèvres des femmes, et filtrait d'entre ses lèvres comme une chanson bien trop magnifique pour qu'Ezio la laisse disparaître de sa mémoire. Le peintre posa une main chaude et légèrement humide sur une partie de son épaule ou il n'avait pas d'armure, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Ezio dont le plan marchait à merveille.

_Perfecto_.

Ezio savait reconnaître à quelques détails prêts si une femme était prête à l'accueillir dans son lit – bien que pour certaines, un baiser suffisait à les convaincre tandis que pour d'autre c'était leur métier. Les mains moites et un léger tremblement en faisait partie, cela indiquait au moins que Léo n'était pas insensible à sa présence, et Ezio songea avec ravissement que ce n'était qu'un début…

« Tu vois, ça ne va pas ! » Lança-t-il, amusé, à son ami qui semblait crouler sous un poids indicible.

Celui d'un désir qu'il croit non réciproque, songea l'Assassin avec un air joueur. « Allez, _idiota_, dis-moi donc ce qui te passe par la tête. »

Et évidemment, parler du problème comme existant ! En espérant que le peintre se confiera à lui… Mais Ezio doutait fortement que son timide ami ne se décide à soudain parler de sentiments et d'affaires personnelles, même à lui. Surtout s'il était concerné.

Léonardo quitta le parchemin issu du Codex et sembla étudier un instant la position qu'il allait prendre, avant de se décider à s'appuyer sur le bureau sans s'y asseoir. Ce petit détail idiot attira l'attention d'Ezio qui aurait adoré que le peintre se mette juste devant lui : il aurait alors décroisé les bras et se serait légèrement penché en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour tenir… Alors Léonardo aurait eu une splendide vue sur l'arc parfait que formait son corps de rêve – et là il se vantait à peine – le tout plongeant vers l'interdit le plus total qui soit… Léo aurait adoré. Il aurait juste suffit qu'il l'attire entre ses jambes, et alors là tout aurait été purement et simplement magnifique. Il l'aurait retenu d'une jambe et d'un bras autour de sa taille qui aurait retenu sans pitié son corps fragile, l'autre main retenant son visage pendant qui l'embrasserait avec une faim dévorante. Ensuite, son corps aurait lentement glisser contre celui de Léonardo, plus près encore, pour qu'Ezio puisse aller plus loin encore, et après il aurait arraché sa cape rouge, ses vêtements trop épais, ils auraient changé de place, lui entre les cuisses de Léonardo et lui, allongé sur la table, essoufflé de s'être trop débattu, sa peau blanche se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée qui aurait rendu l'Assassin encore plus fou. Son regard offert qui glisserait, suppliant, pour qu'il s'arrête mais qu'il continue quand même… Mais bon, ça serait pour plus tard, bien malheureusement. Ezio soupira intérieurement et décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou, histoire d'envoyer Léo dans ses retranchements, car celui-ci ne répondait pas.

« Léonardo ? »

D'où la certaine impatience dans sa voix lorsqu'il nomma le peintre. Généralement un prénom en appelait un autre, et comme le peintre chantait si bien son nom, pitié, qu'il se répète ! Pourtant un voile d'inquiètudes passa dans le regard d'Ezio. Et s'il s'était fourvoyé ? Si Léonardo avait vraiment des problèmes, de gros problèmes ? Quel égoïste il faisait de ne pas penser à son ami alors que pourtant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son… Corps, oui, même si la santé physique passait par la santé mentale.

« Ah… »

Son air innocent et le fait qu'il évite délibérément son regard convainquit le noble qu'il y avait anguille sous roche… Léonardo poursuivit avec un air trop assuré pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide, aussi…

« Excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Tu disais ? »

Et maintenant des mensonges.

« Léonardo. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas. »

Ce petit sourire en coin idiot et absolument horrible qu'il arborrait quand il lui racontait que son dernier mécène n'était pas du tout un noble pressé et rigoureux qui achetait ses toiles pour une bouchée de pain.

« Quand tu souris comme ça c'est que tu caches quelque chose. »

Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes et enchaîner avec une série de questions. Merda, quoi ! Si Léonardo ne pouvait pas lui dire quels étaient ses soucis, personne ne pourrait l'aider à les résoudre et les conséquences pourraient être graves… Comme pour la famille Auditore… Un soupir sonore et visiblement las tira Ezio de ses souvenirs et il se tourna vers l'objet de ses désirs les plus ardents – et les plus secrets.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et j'ai pas mal de tableaux en retard, et j'aimerais avancer les plans de quelques machines dont j'ai eu l'idée… Mon Dieu, si seulement les journées pouvaient être plus longues, on ferait bien plus de choses, tu ne crois pas ? … Et donc, mes commanditaires sont un peu colère, tu vois ? » Fit Léonardo en reprenant un air plus timide.

Ezio eut un sourire ironique que Léo ne vit pas. _Alors comme ça on apprend vite, hein ? Dommage pour toi, je suis trop malin pour tomber dans ton piège_, songea l'Assassin avec assurance. Il enchaîna avec un contre magnifique, près à porter l'estocade dès le prochain assaut.

« Tu me mens » Souffla-t-il alors avec la voix la plus grave qu'il put.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et la réaction tremblotante de Léonardo le fit totalemet changer d'avis sur la gravité de ses prétendus problèmes… Changement dans l'ordre de priorités : d'abord sonder les sentiments de Léo, ensuite le prendre sur la table peu importe la réponse, après s'assurer qu'il n'avait effectivement aucun autre problème, et enfin traduire la page du Codex. Et après manger.

Mais Léonardo réagit assez vivement : il s'éloigna brutalement du bureau et se posta face à lui, visiblement énervé et très à cran. _Serait-ce ma présence qui te rend si incertain, Léo ? _ Le frémissement agacé et le bleu fluctuant de ses yeux répondirent seuls à quel point leur prioritaire était dérouté par son agaçante proximité et sa chaleur. _Oh, bien…_

« Mais non ! Je tente de t'expliquer qu'un peintre a des soucis autres que ceux d'un Assassin ! Voilà ! »

. . .

Ezio se tendit soudain. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce fait. Certes, il était un meurtrier, mais plus par nécessité que par véritable envie. Pourtant, il avait pris goût à cette vie aventureuse et orchestrer la mort était devenu une véritable passion. Un art. Un art au service du bien, et sur ça il se devait insister : jamais pour le plaisir, par nécessité. Par vengeance, parce qu'en en tuant un, il en sauve peut-être mille.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas le peintre s'écrier phrases après phrases qu'il était désolé, et sa timidité naturelle qui reprenait le dessus alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se faire pardonner. Quelque part entre la mort de Francesco de Pazzi et Jaccopo, il n'y eut que l'appel de son nom pour lui faire relever la tête, mais pas de réponse.

« Ezio ? … »

Et lorsqu'enfin le noble reprit « conscience », Léo était en train de ranger avec une nervosité certaine un grand coffre en bois. Il l'appela une première fois, mais le peintre n'entendit probablement pas. Ou fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Minute. Pas de réponse ? Fuite vers un point éloigné de la pièce ?

Intéressant…

Un sourire pervers naquit sur les lèvres d'Ezio lorsque Léonardo se retourna et partit vers le coffre devant lequel il s'agenouilla pour mieux farfouiller.

Attraper ses mains, puis le relever, toujours face au mur… Ensuite, Ezio aurait viré le coffre de leur chemin pour plaquer le peintre contre le drap beige qui recouvrait la pierre. Léonardo aurait protesté, oh que oui, mais la haute statue d'Ezio aurait suffit à le coincer définitivement, tandis qu'une main s'occuperait de glisser le long du corps frêle et offert qui tremblerait contre lui… Il l'aurait déshabillé ensuite sans faire cas de ses protestations. _Aaah, ce que ça aurait pu être drôle d'être le modèle de Léonardo pour une peinture_, songea Ezio alors que son sourire grandissait. _Une peinture avec des gens très déshabillés. Oh oui. _Mais en attendant, bat les pulsions ! Léonardo était encore trop… Timide sans doute pour se dévoiler jusque là sans intenses protestations et de nombreux rougissements… Ezio en salivait presque d'avance. Ce serait amusant. Génialement excitant. Mais aussi terriblement frustrant. Parce qu'outre être un séducteur né, Ezio Auditore da Firenze n'était pas un modèle de patience… Surtout pour ce genre « d'affaires ».

Il s'approcha donc, dans le dos de Léonardo, et se posta juste derrière lui, posant une paume sur le mur tout en se penchant légèrement en avant pour mieux apercevoir ce qu'il faisait. Son ombre cachait la lumière provenant des quelques bougies allumées en plus du feu de cheminée, si bien que le peintre ne devait plus rien y voir… Et donc qu'il devinerait sa présence. Alors, un peu plus nerveusement et brutalement, Léonardo reprit sa fouille méticuleuse et tomba sur tout un tas d'objets dont Ezio ne comprit pas l'utilité au premier abord : des instruments de mesure, un compas assez étrange qui devenait avoir appartenu à une sorcière, une arme – à son grand étonnement – et divers papiers tout au fond auquel le peintre ne toucha pas. A la place, il mit la main sur la petite poupée de bois.

Ezio se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour qui avait suivi la course poursuite en calèche… Il avait traversé les marais entourant Forlì à cheval pour rejoindre la ville et trouvé un médecin, ses combats successifs l'ayant forcé à s'arrêter une heure ou deux. Puis il avait chevauché jusqu'à l'avant-poste vénitien d'où partaient plusieurs bateaux pour rallier Venise… Léonardo qui l'y attendait, sain et sauf, son regard barré d'une grande inquiétude, puis il l'avait longuement examiné du regard pour vérifier s'il n'avait aucune blessure grave… Et ensuite il avait sauvé cette noble pour s'assurer une place sur le bateau, parce qu'il y avait besoin d'une « invitation ». Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de toutes ces choses horribles qu'il avait dîtes à Léonardo ce jour-là, à bord du navire. Le fait que cette femme lui convenait, les mises en garde du peintre, leur discussion…

Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois.

Les mains de Léonardo tremblèrent tandis que sa prise sur le pantin se resserrait. Ezio songea un instant à se pencher davantage, et son corps suivit naturellement le mouvement comme s'il allait coller son corps à celui du peintre. Il s'arrêta à temps, et seul son genou cogna légèrement dans le peintre. La caresse fut douce et agréable, mais attisa davantage le désir d'Ezio qui tentait de se résonner malgré sa très grande envie de faire cesser ce petit jeu d'une grande idiotie.

La table était définitivement une très bonne idée. A tester d'urgence.

« Retourne-toi, je vais pas te manger »

_Vraiment d'urgence._

Léonardo se raidit soudain, comme très surpris et manqua de se tourner vers lui, relevant légèrement la tête et dévoilant… Ooooh ! Un air voilé et fiévreux, des yeux sombres mais incertains, comme s'il était confronté à un sacré dilemme. Mais ce qui attira le plus Ezio, se fut cette petite marque de morsure sur sa lèvre. _Alors comme ça, on se censure ? _Ezio faillit s'autoriser un geste victorieux mais se retint. Ce ne serait pas très gentil pour Léo. Et pas très noble non plus, de crier sa victoire comme un enfant qui gagne aux échecs. Mais Dieu ce qu'il en mourrait d'envie !

« A moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse… Léo… »

Là, Léonardo se retourna complètement et se releva complètement à la vitesse de la lumière, coincé entre un Ezio qui exultait et un mur recouvert d'un drap blanc qui se contentait de… De faire le drap et d'observer avec une sérénité exemplaire et un grand sang-froid ce qui passait devant lui. Sur lui. Contre lui. S'il avait eu une bouche il aurait hurlé. Parce que la main de l'italien dragueur numéro un, face au blond pas très italien numéro 2, avait saisi la nuque de ce dernier pour forcer un baiser vraiment très peu chaste. Tout sauf chaste. Pornographique.

Le lacet qui retenait les cheveux d'Ezio tomba au sol comme la longue cape rouge de Léonardo qui recouvrit le coffre et le pantin qu'il avait laissé trainer au sol en se relevant précipitamment. Trop fougueux, Ezio en avait déchiré l'attache et sa main droite continuait son exploration cherchant une brèche par laquelle entrer, histoire de passer outre les vêtements pour enfin toucher la peau blanche du peintre qui s'accrochait presque désespérément à ce rêve éveillé qu'il vivait enfin_. Enfin ? Oooh, et merda_, se dit en s'abonnant totalement à l'Assassin qui le retenait comme s'il allait tenter s'échapper. Lui avait ses bras passé autour du cou du jeune homme qui dévorait littéralement sa bouche au point que Léonardo en était contrait d'ouvrir davantage la bouche pour respirer, totalement grisé par ce baiser tombé du ciel, oubliant totalement qu'il avait un nez et donc comment s'en servir. De son côté, Ezio ne semblait pas en reste côté respiration, et son torse se soulevait à une vitesse assez affolante alors qu'il embrassait toujours plus ces lèvres si longtemps désirées.

Et il pouvait le dire, le rêve avait un goût de périmé à côté de la réalité. C'était mieux qu'une femme, timide mais ardent à la fois, violent et pourtant sous contrôle, c'était comme se droguer. Et Ezio en voulait toujours plus, même si c'était la première fois qu'il y goutait.

Mais dans l'optique de rester en vie pour savourer davantage et pleinement tous les plaisirs que Léonardo pouvait lui offrir, Ezio le laissa se détourner pour qu'il appuie son front contre son épaule, sa respiration anarchique et tremblante froissant le tissu léger de ses vêtements, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant la peau de son cou alors qu'il tentait de se calmer. Il lâcha la nuque de Léonardo et sa main rejoignit l'autre dans le dos du peintre pour le presser davantage contre lui. _Mon Dieu_, c'était juste divin. De sentir son odeur, de sentir son corps si serré contre lui alors que le battement chaotique de son cœur faisait écho au sien, incapable de se calmer. Embrasser Léonardo, c'était mille fois mieux que de courir sur les toits lors d'une poursuite, l'adrénaline faisant son œuvre. C'était mille fois mieux que toutes les femmes, courtisanes ou nobles, mûres ou jeunes, petites ou grandes. Elles ne tiendraient plus jamais la comparaison maintenant qu'il avait goûté à Léonardo. Et pourtant l'exploration était minime, mais trop grisante. Trop transcendante. Trop géniale. Un seul mot, Trop.

Léonardo se redressa, et leurs regards se croisèrent avant que ce ne soit le peintre qui fonde sur les lèvres d'Ezio, tenant son visage entre ses mains pâles dont l'une partait explorer la chevelure sombre de l'Assassin qui ne broncha pas et le laissa commencer la danse avant de s'y joindre avec fougue. Il amorça un pas en arrière, suivit par Léonardo qui ne semblait même pas surpris et se laissait mener sans aucune résistance, toujours totalement absorbé par leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus effréné, à l'image des deux affamés qui se dévoraient l'un l'autre pour la seconde fois et qui ne seraient sans doute pas rassasié avant d'en avoir eu davantage.

La table cogna bientôt contre le bas du dos de Léonardo qui lâcha Ezio pour repousser les papiers et crayons bien rangés qui trainaient là, se hissant sur la table avec l'aide de l'Assassin qui le souleva et en profita pour passer ses mains non loin des fesses et des cuisses du peintre qui cessa le baiser pour lui infliger une légère tape sur les doigts. Ezio lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur et se glissa entre les jambes de Léonardo qui gémit légèrement lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact… L'Assassin haussa un sourcil d'un air plus qu'équivoque et se pencha vers le peintre qui rougissait à vue d'œil, encore une fois essoufflé à cause de leur baiser.

« Ezio, tu ne vas pas… »

Comprenant où Léonardo voulait en venir, il se contenta cette fois d'un chaste baiser pour lui faire savoir son avis sur la question. Ils se contenteraient d'autre chose en attendant que l'interdit soit levé… Ou qu'ils décident de prendre ce droit sans en informer personne. Après tout, qui viendrait vérifier qu'un coureur de jupon à la réputation bien ancrée en Toscagne – et visiblement en Romagne – couche avec son meilleur ami, homme trop pris par ses arts pour trouver un quelconque intérêt à autre chose ? Et malgré cela, Ezio songea que non, il n'allait pas se priver de ce qu'on lui offrait si… Amicalement, puisqu'aux yeux du monde ça devrait rester ainsi. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. D'avoir l'exclusivité. D'être le seul. D'avoir un secret. Ça rendait l'interdit encore plus excitant à braver…

Ezio risqua un genou entre les cuisses de Léo pour grimper sur la table par-dessus de lui, prenant tout son temps en voyant que son ami semblait au bord du gouffre, ses yeux voilés par le désir. L'une de ses mains suivit la courbe de la mâchoire du peintre, passant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour glisser doucement jusqu'à son cou et défaire le col, agrafe par agrafe, bouton par bouton, enlevant la veste en chatouillant presque son propriétaire qui respirait non sans mal. Son sourire ne s'effaçait pas malgré la douce torture qu'il infligeait au peintre, qui grondait et gémissait, comme s'il hésitait entre le repousser pour qu'ils s'arrêtent là, ou alors le pousser pour qu'il aille plus loin, plus vite.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, la respiration anarchique, les lèvres gonflées, leurs cheveux ébouriffés par des mains pressées, les vêtements de Léonardo froissés, les morceaux de l'armure d'Ezio tombant à terre l'un après l'autre dans un lourd bruit de métal. Arrivé devant la chemise blanche et légèrement trop grande de Léonardo qui découvrait en partie une de ses épaules à la peau si pâle. Ezio y déposa un baiser et remonta lentement, aussi lentement qu'il le put, faisant durer le supplice, s'attardant au bord de sa joue alors que la main de Léonardo, dans ses cheveux, se faisait impérieuse, le poussant vers ses lèvres qui ne demandaient que celles de l'Assassin.

Le bal reprit alors et les dernières pièces d'armure tombèrent ainsi que l'épaisse ceinture d'Ezio qui semblait très distrait par le cou et la bouche si attirante de Léonardo, toujours en chemise, quoiqu'un peu – beaucoup même – débraillé par l'attitude dévorante de l'Assassin à son égard – dès que le tissu blanc bloquait son avancée, il tirait jusqu'à parfois déchirer le tissu pour y avoir accès, son bassin frottant contre celui de Léonardo qui n'en gémissait que plus, à sa grande joie. La table était à peine assez longue pour qu'ils y tiennent allongés et l'impétuosité d'Ezio manqua de les faire tomber, ce à quoi le concerné répondit par un léger rire rauque qui fit sourire Léonardo, qui se retenait aux bords de la table, ses doigts crispés sur le bois tandis qu'Ezio commençait à descendre, ouvrant la chemise blanche à deux mains, écartant les pans de celle-ci pour que les boutons cèdent et se détachent d'eux-mêmes.

Sa langue continua ainsi son avancée sur le torse blanc de Léonardo dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, sa main droite toujours perdue dans les cheveux sombres de l'Assassin qui continuait sa descente horriblement lente vers le pantalon visiblement trop étroit du peintre.

« Ezio… »

Sa voix enfiévrée résonna à peine jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Assassin perdu dans les brumes de ses fantasmes les plus fous enfin réalisés – ou réalisables. Le corps arqué et tendu vers celui d'Ezio, il selanguissait, se sentant fondre sous la chaleur de la pièce alors qu'il avait eu froid quelques heures auparavant. Sa main quitta les cheveux détachés d'Ezio, désormais trop éloigné, pour venir se raccrocher à la table. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois, tandis que la langue chaude et humide d'Ezio continuait sa course un peu plus rapidement. Mais pas encore assez.

« Ezio ! » Gronda-t-il en sentant la bouche de celui-ci se détacher de sa peau.

Un ricanement agita le corps de l'Assassin qui prit ses aises, passant un coude de chaque côté des hanches de Léonardo, sa tête se posant au creux d'une de ses paumes alors que l'autre délaissait son pantalon avec une lenteur infinie, ses yeux d'un brun provocateur plongés dans ceux de Léonardo, en pleine déroute. Le peintre se sentit mourir devant ce regard d'animal affamé, d'intense désir qu'Ezio posait sur lui il en frissonna d'excitation, sentant son désir pulser davantage dans son sexe déjà érigé.

Joueur, Ezio prit tout son temps, ne quittant pas du regard Léo qui s'était redressé, suppliant du regard l'Assassin de s'activer un peu, ce que l'autre prenait avec indifférence et presque désinvolture, se contentant de darder un regard bien trop intense sur le peintre qui se sentit brûler de l'intérieur lorsque le regard d'Ezio continua sa route, s'attardant sur son corps, les marques qui lui faudrait cacher demain, descendant une nouvelle fois avec une lenteur horripilante qui fit de nouveau gronder Léonardo qui finit par se redresser complètement.

Assis, Ezio juste en face du point de chute, il sentit l'un des mains de celui-ci caresser son dos tandis que l'autre allait chercher la main de Léonardo, la plaçant d'autorité dans ses cheveux sombres avant d'enlacer les hanches du peintre le cœur de Léo eut un raté quand il constata que la dernière main libre pour le débarrasser de son pantalon était l'un des sienne. Un sourire en coin absolument orgasmique d'Ezio le lui confirma. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Léonardo pour poursuivre : sa main crispée sur le bord de la table s'en détacha, tremblante et agitée, se dirigea vers son pantalon dont le tissu – qui n'était plus retenu par les lacets – se distendait à cause de sa douloureuse érection. Ezio observait le tout avec une lueur enflammée dans le regard, ses yeux posés sur la main qui se rapprochait toujours plus, lente, sentencieuse, comme si Léonardo prenait un malin plaisir à le laisser délibérément patienter, la bouche déjà entrouverte, salivant d'avance. La main blanche se posa sur le ventre de Léonardo qui descendit, plongeant dans son pantalon en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement alors que son sexe tendu émergeait du tissu qu'Ezio faisait glisser de ses fesses pour le lui retirer complètement. Tremblant, Léonardo tenait toujours son pénis en main, se demandant si au final, il n'allait pas finir par s'en occuper lui-même vu le malin plaisir qu'Ezio prenait à le faire attendre, puisque ce dernier s'était redressé pour faire glisser sa veste de ses épaules, dévoilant son corps à la peau mate bardée de cicatrices blanches à un Léonardo assailli par la chaleur.

Ezio se repositionna comme précédemment, passant un de ses bras autour des hanches de Léonardo et approchant sa bouche si tentatrice du sexe gonflé juste devant lui. Le contact brûlant de leurs deux peaux à nus les firent frissonner tandis qu'Ezio éloignait la main de Léonardo et la replaçant dans ses cheveux.

« Pas touche, c'est à moi ça… »

Puis sa bouche chaude et humide s'ouvrit pour accueillir le sexe de Léonardo qui ne put retenir un long gémissement de contentement. Excité, il se saisit presque violement des cheveux des Ezio tant les vagues de plaisir étaient intenses à chaque coup de langue, à chacun de ses légers mordillements, à chaque va-et-vient, et le peintre en perdait complètement la raison, happé par une foule de sensations qui lui arrachaient cri sur cri, gémissements sur gémissements, alors que les lèvres d'Ezio continuaient leur œuvre si diaboliquement grisante.

Lorsque Léonardo jouit enfin, tremblant, essoufflé et encore pantelant d'avoir ainsi goûté à telles sensations, il se laissa tomber en arrière, lâchant les cheveux d'Ezio, reprenant son souffle, en sueur, sentant avec délectation la langue humide et chaude d'Ezio remonter depuis son sexe jusqu'à son cou avec paresse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement au dessus de lui, ses beaux cheveux noirs emmêlés et quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, se léchant les lèvres, satisfait, son regard encore voilé par la luxure et l'envie. Puis il embrassa, encore, Léonardo qui manqua de s'étouffer mais joua quand même, bien qu'épuisé, alors que le corps lourd d'Ezio prenait place sur le sien, lui prodiguant sa chaleur et sa prote-

* * *

><p>Desmond se réveilla en sursaut, sortant difficilement de l'Animus 2.0 après quelques heures de voyage intensif dans le temps, trouvant seulement Lucy dans la salle de l'étage, qui lui apprit qu'ils étaient dans le hangar pour renforcer la sécurité. Déboussolé, l'Assassin s'assit difficilement en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.<p>

« Desmond, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle… » S'enquit Lucy en s'approchant du siège.

Perdu, le jeune homme regarda la blonde qui lui souriait gentiment, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ouais, ouais… »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui mais je préfère rester assis. A ton avis ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix fatiguée mais d'où pointait son habituel ton sarcastique que Shaun exécrait.

« Oh. Alors tu… Ils… »

« Ouais. »

« Alors c'était vrai ? »

« Non, mon esprit tordu a tout inventé pour vous faire flipper. Et vomir. »

« Oh… Dans ce cas tout va bien… ? »

« Absolument. Je viens de découvrir qu'Ezio était gay tout comme Léonard de Vinci et qu'ils ont fait quelques travaux pratiques dans son atelier. Ah, et je sais aussi que faire une fellation n'est pas aussi salissant qu'on le pense et même plutôt agréable. Et je crois que je flippe un peu de retourner dans l'Animus, parce que visiblement ils ont prévu de remettre ça. Mais sinon tout va très bien. »

Un léger sourire planait sur ses lèvres et l'air rêveur, il partit vers le lit, histoire de se faire une petite sieste. Blême, Lucy s'en alla, se dirigeant d'un pas mécanique vers le hangar, pour sortir prendre l'air, croisant au passage une Rebecca inquiète qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

Son cri résonna longtemps dans le hangar.

_« OH MON DIEU !_ »


	3. In The End

Lorsque Desmond s'assit sur le siège orange et moelleux de l'Animus, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs. Surtout ceux des deux filles en fait, dont Rebecca qui le regardait fixement depuis quelque minutes.

« J'ai un truc sur le nez ? » Lui lança Desmond, un peu tendu.

Et énervé aussi.

« Non non ! »

Rebecca battit en retraite derrière son écran au vu de la mauvaise humeur de l'Assassin qui s'agitait nerveusement sur le fauteuil, gigotant et jetant des regards à droite à gauche. Lucy posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Desmond qui se dégeaga d'un geste sec.

« Hey, c'est pas parce que t'as mal dormi qu'il faut être désagréable ! » Lui lança Shaun en pivotant sur son siège, ses lunettes s'illuminant soudain à cause d'un rayon de soleil.

Desmond ne répondit pas et s'allongea alors que Lucy souriait légèrement, bien qu'un peu crispée.

« Bon, allons-y. Rebecca ? »

La brune acquiesça, avant de commencer à pianoter. Appréhendant la suite, Desmond s'allongea, ses mains serrant nerveusement les accoudoirs.

« Tu veux qu'on avance un peu la séquence ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Desmond rit.

Ezio terminait de passer la lame secrète à son poignet lorsqu'il sentit sa capuche se rabattre d'elle-même sur ses cheveux encore en bataille. Il retint la main de Léonardo qui lâchait sa capuche et embrassa sa paume avant que le peintre ne retire vivement sa main, gêné. Ezio lui décrocha un sourire ravageur en se retournant alors que Léo tortillait nerveusement ses doigts, le regard posé sur une forme ô combien intéressante du tapis.

Bon, et après, on est censé dire quoi ?

« Euh… »

En un peu plus construit peut-être.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

_Magnifique_, songea Ezio en se disant qu'il avait une fois de plus fait une bêtise. Mais c'était pas que de sa faute, aussi ! Jamais il n'avait été plus loin que simplement faire l'amour et partir ensuite. Et d'accord, c'était pas très glamour, mais chacun des deux partis était d'accord : une nuit… Et puis la question se posait même pas, quoi ! Bon, d'accord, avec Cristina ça avait duré _plusieurs nuits_, mais c'était pas sérieux. Il était jeune. Et il ne connaissait pas Léonardo.

« Tard » Souffla ce dernier en s'approchant pour enlacer Ezio.

Toucher Léonardo à travers des pièces d'armure métalliques et froide n'est définitivement pas chaleureux, songea-t-il en passant ses mains sur les reins du peintre, qui n'avait pas remis sa cape rouge ou son béret, si bien qu'il put poser sa joue sur les cheveux blonds et doux de Léo.

« Reste » Murmura-t-il en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ezio le serra à l'étouffer.

Non, c'était pas comme ces courtisanes dont il quittait le lit. Là, il reviendrait. Il en était sûr. C'était comme une drogue, pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il y goûtait… Et plongerait dans la dépendance sans regrets s'il savait comment la gérer sans blesser personne. La silhouette frêle dans ses bras était fragile. Humaine. Elle n'était pas endurcie comme lui l'était, et il ne lui souhaitait pour rien au monde. Alors, plus que tout autre chose, Ezio ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, le blesser physiquement ou moralement avec ses histoires d'assassinat. Même s'il avait déjà un bon pied dedans.

« Je reste » Céda-t-il.

Mais dans quelques heures il lui faudrait repartir pour peut-être plusieurs jours de manœuvre, espérant tuer sa prochaine cible sans se faire repérer. Et le laisser, seul. Son cœur fit un bon. _Non, jamais ça. _

« Bien » Souffla Léonardo sans bouger.

Il ne perdrait plus personne. Ce serait l'horreur de trop, si Léonardo et tout le reste de ses amis et alliés venait à disparaître par vendetta contre lui. Alors rester avec lui malgré tout, ou partir, alors qu'il n'en éprouvait même pas l'envie ? Ses jambes n'auraient pas bougé. Léonardo aura pu lui demander n'importe quoi. Vraiment.

Ezio sourit.

« Tu veux qu'on dorme sur la table ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Ezio ! »

L'Assassin sourit de plus belle et éclata de rire.

« Je proposais juste ! » Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant l'air faussement en colère du peintre.

Léonardo soupira devant tant d'insouciance et de gamineries.

« Je me sers du premier étage pour entreposer mes projets en cours ou terminés, et le second me sert de chambre, alors je crois que nous pouvons laisser la table tranquille. » Déclara-t-il avec une légère gêne en se reculant d'Ezio.

Ce dernier bailla mais suivit le peintre qui grimpait les escaliers circulaires en bois avec un entrain assez suspect. Qui ne le serait pas, remarque ?

Effectivement, le premier étage était une longue et large pièce où reposait un fouillis d'objets, allant des meubles aux inventions de Léo accrochées au plafond, des plans et même des tableaux inachevés pour la plupart, le tout dans un joyeux bazard qui fit sourire Ezio. Il grimpa quelques marches, et arriva dans une pièce haute de plafond – il n'y avait sans doute pas la place pour faire un étage supplémentaire ou une mansarde – spacieuse, où un lit double aux draps blancs bien faits trônait, complètement au milieu de la chambre. La commode était juste en dessous d'une fenêtre tout en hauteur encadrée par des rideaux rouges alors que les murs de la pièce étaient d'un jaune orangé chaleureux. Le bois du plafond renforçait le côté avenant de l'endroit, et Ezio ne douta pas même instant qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Léonardo, qui alla entrouvrir la fenêtre, désormais dos à lui.

« Je laisserais la fenêtre ouverte, comme ça, tu… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Ezio s'approcha et l'enlaça, reposant comme tout à l'heure sa joue contre les cheveux de Léonardo, ce qui le fit sursauter. Pourtant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il préférait les actes aux paroles, signifiant par là qu'il ne le quitterait pas et appréciait ce présent. Le droit d'entrer et sortir à sa guise. De presque vivre ici malgré le lit qu'il avait occupé à la guilde des voleurs puis plus récemment dans le Palais de la Soie.

« Je viendrai, Léo, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, il trouvait cela assez étrange qu'on pense à lui comme quelqu'un d'insaisissable, un peu comme un animal jamais vraiment domestiqué… _Un chat, je suis comme un chat_, songea-t-il. _Ils ont peur que je ne revienne pas, mais ils espèrent que oui et laissent toujours leurs portes ouvertes._

_Même si j'ai plus tendance à utiliser la fenêtre. _

Un silence confortable s'installa sans qu'Ezio ne se décide à lâcher Léonardo. Pourtant il devrait se lever tôt. Et logiquement, ça induisait de se coucher tôt. Non ? Non.

« Tu repars quand ? »

Ezio grogna, mécontent.

« Jamais » Ronchonna-t-il en enfonçant son nez dans les cheveux de Léonardo qui sourit.

Il referma lentement la fenêtre, un poids mort sur le dos, et se tenta de se diriger vers le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ezio, le sentant bouger, recula, se saisissant de la taille du peintre qui émit un petit cri de surprise très féminin lorsque les bras de l'Assassin enserrèrent sa taille.

« Attends, tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on dorme entièrement habillés ? » S'étonna Léonardo alors qu'il était à moitié assis sur Ezio.

Ce dernier, affairé à retirer le gantelet de sa main droite doigt par doigt avec ses dents s'arrêta soudain pour lancer un regard très malicieux au peintre qui rosit immédiatement.

« Tu as remis tes vêtements. Assume » Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

A cet instant précis, le peintre hésita entre le supplier de le déshabiller de nouveau ou se taire comme le grand timide qu'il était. Ezio posa son gantelet par terre et retira la seconde lame secrète de son bras de même que la première, et bailla.

« Laisse, je vais le faire. »

Etonné de sa propre assurance, Léonardo quitta la confortable étreinte d'Ezio qui ne broncha pas, le laissant défaire les pièces de son armure une par une avec minutie. Il le tira en avant pour le lever du bord du lit et s'occupa de défaire ses habits blancs et sa cape qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit de froissement. Puis Léonardo tandis les bras autour du cou de l'Assassin pour aller détacher le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux sombres encore en désordre. Alors qu'il retirait vivement ses bras, gêné de leur proximité soudaine et du fait que l'autre soit à moitié nu, Ezio retint le peintre par les poignets et posa ses mains sur sa taille, avant de l'embrasser.

« A mon tour » Déclara-t-il ensuite d'un ton joueur.

Il défit de nouveau le haut de la tenue du peintre, avec une dextérité qui arracha un sourire triste à celui-ci. Les femmes, les femmes et leurs corsets, à côté de sa chemise un peu récalcitrante, c'était un sacré entraînement.

Ezio sembla le remarquer car il s'arrêta et attira Léonardo contre lui.

« Oublie ça. Je suis avec toi, maintenant » Lui dit-il avec tendresse.

Il sourit en sentant le peintre se serrer davantage contre lui, sa joue posée contre la peau de son épaule et son souffle chaud chatouillant doucement son cou. Ezio fit glisser le tissu de ses épaules qui rejoignit le sol après que Léo l'ait lâché pour s'en débarrasser. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour enlever ses bottes et le peintre fit de même.

Il bailla de nouveau et Léonardo le poussa timidement en arrière, afin qu'ils s'allongent et puissent dormir. Lourde en émotions, la soirée… Songea Ezio en ajustant un oreiller pour pouvoir dormir confortablement sur le dos le peu de temps que sa nuit durera. Léonardo sembla hésiter à le rejoindre de trop près… Décidant à la place de ce dernier, l'Assassin le tira vers lui et le colla à son flanc. Un léger rire le secoua alors que Léonardo hésitait à le toucher, finalement rompu par un grognement mécontent du peintre qui remonta la couverture sur eux.

« Dors bien » Lui lança Ezio alors que le peintre dormait déjà.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de tenter de dormir pour le peu qu'il lui restait à prendre.

Le lendemain, il finit par se réveiller trop tôt, évidemment. Lentement, il se leva, ôtant les bras de Léo qui enserraient sa taille et son bras, faisant son possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Il s'habilla, remit son armure et ses bottes, passa ses deux lames secrètes à ses avant-bras, puis se tourna vers Léonardo. Ce dernier dormait encore, allongé sur le côté. Ezio remonta les draps sur lui, et recula lentement jusqu'à le fenêtre.

Il pleuvait. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la commode à cause du vent. Il grimpa sur le rebord et se tourna une dernière fois vers l'endormi, murmurant une dernière phrase.

« Je te promets que je reviendrai, Léo. »

Ezio ne revint pas.

Des mois passèrent. Il finit par être appelé à la villa Auditore de Toscane pour y décoder les dernières pages. Puis le groupe d'Assassins partit à Rome tandis que lui rentrait à Venise.

Et Ezio ne revint pas. D'autres mois passèrent.

Un après-midi, on frappa à sa porte. Fatigué, Léonardo alla ouvrir sans espoir de voir Ezio débarquer tout sourire – il entrait sans permission, et la fenêtre en haut était toujours ouverte, _comme promis_. Alors qui était-ce donc ?

La porte grinça affreusement.

Cesare Borgia et ses hommes étaient là. Borgia souriait comme un diable et lui demanda des armes à feu telles que le pistolet qu'il avait intégré dans le brassard de la lame secrète d'Ezio. Là, Léonardo comprit que cette fois toutes les promesses du monde ne marcheraient pas.

La prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient, Ezio et lui seraient ennemis…

* * *

><p><em>Terrible n'est-ce pas ?<em>

_Je viens de commencer Brotherhood - bon, là je suis plutôt vers les deux tiers, en fait - et disons que ça m'a frappée qu'Ezio ne soit pas en colère contre Léo... Et que l'idée grandissante de faire un Ezio plus sombre et une histoire plus sombre autour de lui et Léonardo a fleuri dans ma tête. Donc suite à cette fanfiction, je posterai sans doute une réécriture de Brotherhood racontant un peu tout ça. Restez à l'affut, quoi :)_

_Merci à tous sinon :D Et Zouzoupette, tu peux garder le bouquin, je te le redemanderai si j'en ai vraiment besoin ! (J'en doute, mais auquel cas, je te redirai...) _

_Goodbye !_


End file.
